A Christmas Story
by soulsborne123
Summary: It's been 3 months since Mai's botched confession at the lake and neither one seem willing to bring it up again. Before that incident, Oliver hadn't even considered giving much thought as to why and how Mai managed to get in his 'inner group'. Now he is struggling to come to terms with their difficult situation. (Set 3 weeks after Akumu no Sumu Ie). COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is meant to be a short story set just 3 weeks after Akumu no Sumu Ie, possibly 3 chapters long._

 _Sorry for those of you who were waiting for the new chapters to **Game, Set, and Match!** I just absolutely had to write this one out first. I hope I can get back on schedule._

 _WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! You should have knowledge of the anime/manga/GH novel and Akumu no Sumu Ie sequel._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Mai's P.O.V

The steam from the freshly brewed Earl Grey tea temporarily wavered in the air as I turned the knob and slightly cracked the door open to Naru's office. Luckily, I managed to stop myself from swinging it open all the way when I remembered his order to always knock first. Normally, of course, that is just proper etiquette and I do as he says, but for this case it was stupid so I always forget since I never make him his tea unless he expressly asks for it moments before, so it's not like I would be bursting in on him completely unexpected. But whatever, I respect his privacy. Heaven knows every one of us SPR members now fully understand just to how much length he'll go through to preserve it.

But that's neither here, nor there. I don't begrudge him for lying to us about his identity for an _entire year_.

So I knocked gently and called out his name. "Naru? I have your tea." I waited until he grunted in response before stepping inside.

I was surprised to see him sitting deep in thought behind his cluttered desk, lost in a sea of strewn papers and paperclips. He was leaning on his table, his hand loosely clenched and resting against his lips. I noted his worn appearance, but it annoyed me how even when tired Naru can still be as handsome as ever. The hair on his right side was jutting out against the natural flow of his hair, which told me he must have repeatedly kept running his fingers through that part of his face, and his black dress shirt was unclasped at the first two buttons. The only thing that looked familiar to me in that rare setting was one corner of the table upon where a small stack of neatly piled papers (which I assume must be the ones he's already finished going through), which was the only place where the dark mahogany wood table underneath can be seen.

There are only two reasons why his office would be in disarray like this. One, either he was currently working on an exasperatingly difficult case and was currently going through all relevant files to scrounge for clues, or two, he was perusing documents pertaining to his mysterious personal affairs. And since the Kosori case we worked on with Detective Hirota Seigi had been fully closed three weeks ago, this only leaves me one conclusion.

"Naru... are you going somewhere?"

He spared me a glance with his eyes only, not even bothering to shift his position and grunted, "Yes."

"Oh... when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

I stifled a surprised gasp in the back of my throat and fought back the gentle tremors originating from deep within my body. Instead, I forced myself to nod in understanding.

What was I so afraid of? After all, didn't Naru use to do these kinds of things frequently before? There were times where he would hole up in his study for hours and emerge only to suddenly declare he'd be out of office for several days. This should be something I'm used to. But deep down inside I knew the reasons. Ever since that incident at the lake just three months prior, the rest of the team and I had come to fully realize just how easily Naru and Lin-san can decide to disappear from our lives.

After the Kirishima case, we found ourselves blindsided by the truth: that Naru's, or rather, Oliver Davis', sole reason for being in Japan was to find the corpse of his twin brother, Eugene Davis, using SPR, which wasn't actually Shibuya Psychic Research (apparently it stood for **Society for Psych** -something or other, a branch of a famous society in Britain), as merely a front. While the search for Gene's body was going on, Naru had declared that he was going to leave Japan for good and close the SPR office once everything had been confirmed. I was of course, devastated. My entire family was in danger of dissolving right before my very eyes. His initial response had been so callously thrown around, but thankfully he ended up retracting and instead decided the leave would only be temporary. Still, he didn't bother letting us know exactly how long he was going to be gone, and anyway the damage had already been done. Now I find myself living in a constant state of a strange mixture of appreciation and apprehension, forcing myself to treat everyday like it's the last and making sure I remember to treasure every moment I have with everyone, while at the same time constantly guarding my heart knowing that one day Naru, and perhaps the entire SPR team, will eventually decide to leave for good.

It is exhausting and mind numbing, and there are some days I wish I'd never gotten burdened by his secrets, but then immediately I feel ashamed of myself for being so selfish. He was the one living in that nightmare that forced his hands to act as he did. If I found this exhausting, how much more for him?

But sometimes, I do wonder. Was Naru as heartless as he makes himself out to be? According to him, he kept everything a secret because it made the most logistical sense for his situation, but what if he really decided to keep it a secret because he wanted to put us all at a distance to guard himself, so that when the inevitable goodbyes came along he wouldn't feel too hurt parting from everyone? I would like for this to be true, to know that he saw the potential of us becoming dear to him, but I digress. I just can't see Naru being too overly sensitive about his own emotions to think ahead like that. Or, even more wishful thinking on my part, what if the reasoning is reversed: that he did it to protect us all, knowing that with our personalities we would come to see each other as family and feel hurt when the time came for him to leave? This one I can kind of buy; Naru would be narcissistic and self-assured enough of his person and brains to believe with certainty that he would become dear to our hearts and get hurt by him leaving. The only thing is that would mean that he cared about us.

Ah, I'm over-thinking it too much.

I tried to smile at him, but I know it didn't reach my eyes. It's hard to smile in these moments.

I walked up to his desk and tried to find an available spot to deposit his cup of tea and took a step back. "And how long will you be gone?" Damn, my voice wavered. I really am afraid of his answer.

He finally turned his head to look at me fully and dropped his arm down, elegantly folding it on top of each other on the desk. His deep, azure colored eyes bore into me for a second; it looked sharp, sharp as it's always been, but for some reason his voice, when he spoke, was surprisingly gentle in a striking contrast. "It depends how it goes. I don't plan on being gone for more than three days. I might even have to go back the same day."

I closed my eyes and sighed softly, not caring if Naru could see how relieved I am. Knowing him, he already knows everything that came through my mind in those moments anyway. "A-ah… okay," I managed to stutter out. When I opened up my eyes, I met his unmoving gaze. He kept his eyes trained on me, as if inquiring if his answer was satisfactory enough, and only looked away once I smiled back sincerely. See? He isn't heartless, really.

"Will Lin-san go with you?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? How else do you propose I get there?"

"Well you could take the train instead?" I joked, but he only raised his eyebrow at me in that condescending way of his.

"Idiot."

Ah. Ah. But he still has a sharp tongue and a very limited sense of humor.

"Where will you be going?" I ventured to ask again, deciding that I wasn't going to respond to his baiting.

He turned his attention back to reading his papers and answered me curtly, "Chuo. In Yamanashi."

Chuo? Why there, all of a sudden? My eyes wandered back over to the papers, hoping to quickly scan it over (yes, I realize I'm being nosy) and paused when I recognized the name, ' **Eugene Davis** ' written in English. Gene... now I am definitely curious and want to ask him a million questions, but I held back since I know that he would probably just deflect the question by saying it was "something that does not concern" me anyway. Really, after going through that entire scene in the forest **_[1]_** , to think he would still say it that way!

Oh? But wait, he didn't _actually_ say anything. I haven't done anything. I just played out the scenario in my head and believed he would say that. But _still_ , he would say that. The nerve!

I mentally shook my head and watched silently as he reached over a stack of files to get to his tea and placed the cup to his lips, taking short, tentative sips of the drink. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

There was a slight hint of irritation in his voice so I shook my head and made to excuse myself, but then realizing the situation, something clicked in my head. I changed my head shaking to head nodding, earning me another eyebrow raise from the narcissist, but I just blurted out, "Uhh, well now that I think about it, I was wondering since you and Lin-san will both be gone for tomorrow, can Yasuhara-san and I also take tomorrow off?"

Naru narrowed his eyes. "Why should you get the day off?"

"Well with Christmas coming up in three days... It'll probably be a really slow day tomorrow anyway."

"And?"

"We'll probably end up spending the whole day just sorting files..." I led on.

"Then sort files. That is what I pay you both to do."

I cried out in irritation and suddenly felt all energetic again. "Naru! Why not? All the irregulars are already out for the holidays, and it's been slow these past few weeks so all we've really done so far have been paper work, and tomorrow you and Lin-san will be heading out of town for your trip. Everyone else gets to go outside somehow; it's not fair to me and Yasuhara-san, being stuck here all by ourselves! Sorting files is not exactly urgent stuff, you know?"

Naru sighed irritably. "Your argument does not make sense. The others are not operating on my dime so they are free to do whatever they please. Also it's not as if Lin and I will be engaging in a pleasure trip tomorrow, and lastly, your claim of 'unfairness' does not concern me. The office must remain open in the off chance we get a request."

I retorted, "You know no client will be coming in tomorrow anyway."

"Need I remind you that last year John came to us on Christmas to request help with the orphanage?" With an insolent grin he finished, "But perhaps you've already forgotten since your mind is incapable of retaining information anything longer than a week?"

What is this jerk saying now!? But wait, if you think about it... I could feel my mind cogs turning. I huffed out triumphantly, "Okay, then say a client comes in with a case. Even if Yasuhara-san and I take their information, we can't even let them know if we'll accept their case or not since you'll need to review with them first. It's a waste of time. Unless of course, you want _me_ to make the call whether or not we accept the case? I don't mind, of course, but still in that case, Yasuhara-san and I can't do anything until you and Lin-san get back anyway. It's all the same."

Naru just stared at me through his long lashes and I think he must be waging a silent, internal battle with himself, but I can't be sure. His face was so blank and unreadable. Suddenly, he flashed me a sardonic smile and commented, "You really have started to use your brains more."

"Why you-!"

"—Fine. Take the day off. Now leave, I need to get back to these papers."

Oh? My mood immediately brightened and I chirped, "Thanks, Naru!" I turned to exit the office and close the door behind me and walked a few paces. I paused to look at the clock in the office. Five fifty P.M. Only about three more hours until closing time. So far, no sign of any clients to come. I wasn't lying when I told Naru it's been painfully quiet these past few days.

I looked over to Yasuhara-san's desk and saw him in the middle of working on our latest project, which was to reorganize a bunch of loose notes and file them away to the correct folders they belonged to, along with the rest of its relevant case files. I called out to him. "Yasuhara-san!"

He tapped the edge of the stack of papers he was holding so that it was properly straightened before setting it aside. He looked up at me with a smile and gave me his full attention- _so_ unlike Naru. "What's wrong, Taniyama-san? I thought I heard you and the Boss arguing back there."

"Ah, well, what's new? Actually I have good news for you." I walked over and sat on the edge of his desk, being careful to avoid manila folders littered across it. "Naru has given us the day off tomorrow!"

He blinked in confusion. "Really? Shibuya-san did? Why?"

I shrugged. "Because he and Lin-san will be out of office tomorrow. He's doing one of those things he used to do often—where he would leave for days doing some secret stuff. He said he'd be back probably same day, but three days at most depending on how his plan turns out. So since everyone else is gone for the holidays and it would just be us part-timers holding the fort, I told him there's really no point in keeping the office open."

"Still," Yasuhara-san mused, "I can't believe the workaholic boss agreed. We could still file paper works; there's quite a ton of stuff we still need to go through." He motioned to the papers still scattered on his desk and to the open file cabinets on the wall. We were still only about 30% through our sorting.

"Geeze Yasuhara-san," I reply with a pout, "do you not want to take advantage of such a rare display of kindness from Naru? You can show up by yourself tomorrow then, if you'd like."

He laughed in his usual choppy, kind of sarcastic way. "Okay, okay, then I will gladly accept the offer to slack off. Say, I don't assume you have any plans for tomorrow since this day off was something that just happened out of the blue?"

"Hmm." I tried to think of things I've been needing to do, but all that came up was homework. I don't return to school until next month, the day after New Year, so there's no rush. Honestly I had asked for the day off on a whim, simply because it didn't make sense for us to have to come in, but it wasn't like I was planning on doing anything special. I shook my head when nothing came up.

"Great! Then would you like accompany me on an outing to Fuji-Q Highland? My friends have told me it's a great theme park, and the scenery is really nice there particularly in this time of the year."

"Oh, Yasuhara-san, that's a great idea! I've never been there! True, this time of the year Mt. Fuji must surely be capped entirely in white!"

With a smile, Yasuhara-san nodded and pulled out his cellphone, I assume, to schedule it on his calendar. I did the same. Then he asked me if I was planning on doing anything the next day after, on the 24th. I blushed and shook my head. Meekly I answered, "No... I have no plans for Christmas Eve..."

He smiled teasingly. "What? How can no one have asked you out for a date? _ **[2]**_ You're pulling my leg, right?" I scowled at him and stuck out my tongue, but he didn't seemed phased by it. "Or is it that you just rejected all the invitations?"

I laughed self-deprecatingly. "Who's going to ask me out, Yasuhara-san? I skip out a lot on school and don't get to hang out with others from school because of this part-time job. You should know, we're in the same boat."

"Yes, we are, but you are wrong! I've got a social life outside of SPR, I'll have you know."

I huffed. "Well good for you, but as for me, I've got no social life outside of SPR. The only guys I have daily contact with are Lin-san, Bou-san, John, you, and Naru. And it's not like anyone of _you guys_ are ever going to ask me out, are you?" I blushed again, this time for opening my mouth faster than my brain could catch up, and for the fact that I said those words with a tone hinting of wishful thinking. Of course, to my chagrin, the ever sharp Yasuhara-san, our very own _Shounen Tantei_ , caught it.

His glasses reflected a knowing glint as he held out five fingers. "John would be out of the picture because of priesthood," he ticked off one. "I don't peg Lin-san as a _lolicon_ **_[3]_** , unless of course, I severely misunderstand his personality," he ticked off another. "I can see Takigawa-san risking the law and taking you for himself, but between you and me," he leaned in towards me a little bit in a conspiratorial manner, "I think he has a thing for Matsuzaki-san."

I laughed. Actually, I had thought that for a while now, too. But nothing ever came of it so far and now Ayako was taking a holiday vacation somewhere with her current boyfriend. Bou-san had been in low spirits when he found out she was dating someone so he's been doing more band gigs than usual and haven't been coming by to the office as much as before.

I pulled out my phone again to make a reminder to myself to call him later.

"That leaves me and Shibuya-san."

I groaned. Does Yasuhara-san know of my feelings for Naru? I never told him. But then again, I never explicitly told the others either. Bou-san just kind of knew by the time we did that park exorcism **_[4]_** and the others just picked up on it. Was I really that obvious? I thought for sure Yasuhara-san's next words was going to be something about Naru, but his next words left me in a daze.

"Would you like to go to a party with me as my date then? My college friends are throwing a party on the 24th."

"D-date? P-party?"

He nodded, then paused. "Well, it's really a mixer of some sort rather than a normal party, I guess." But I was still hung-up on the word date and just stared at him with wide eyes. Yasuhara-san continued, "Date, Taniyama-san, but really it just means I will be attending the party with you so and hopefully no one will bug us."

I sighed in relief. "So you just want to avoid the actual mixer?"

"Mm... yes and no. I don't mind the mixer, but I guess I'd feel more comfortable if I didn't have to work so hard to mingle."

"Why not just skip?"

He pushed his glasses up and replied seriously, "Well part of what 'having a social life' means is that I have to participate in these kinds of events. I need to keep up appearances, after all."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. This guy, really!

"And I definitely wouldn't mind spending the time with you."

When he said those words, I looked up at his genuinely smiling face and couldn't help but smile back. "I'll think about it," I answered truthfully.

"Okay, the party is at 9 pm. Since it's on a Sunday, it shouldn't be a problem since work ends at 6; we'll have a few hours to get ready. I can pick you up, if you decide to come." I gave a noncommittal nod. "Is there a reason you're so hesitant to come? It'll just be you that Christmas Eve, right?"

"I guess I just don't like parties with strangers..."

Yasuhara-san seemed surprised. "But you're so good at dealing with clients. How can you not like partying with people?"

"Nn... It's different. When we deal with clients who genuinely need our help, they bare everything to us and trust us to protect them and we make sincere connections. Partying with people you don't know... it's fake. Everyone puts on their best behavior and force themselves to act outgoing and friendly so that people can like them, but everything is guarded. I don't like the insincerity of it all."

"Wow. Shibuya-san must be rubbing off on you. That is quite insightful."

"Don't tease me, Yasuhara-san!"

He held up both his hands in a surrender and replied softly to mollify me, "I'm not teasing, really."

I sighed in acceptance. Then to change the subject, I returned to our previous plan. "Fuji-Q is in Fujiyoshida, right? Naru said he was heading for Chuo tomorrow. It's on the way! Maybe we can have him drop us off so we don't have to pay for the train ride there."

"Ah, to ask that after he'd graciously allowed us the day off..." he began, but before he could tell me of his doubts, I caught Naru striding out of his office, papers in hand, making his way over to Lin-san's office.

"Ne, Naru!" I called out to him, making him pause half way to his destination. He eyed me suspiciously, but I ignored it and continued, "Yasuhara-san and I are planning on heading out to Yamanashi tomorrow as well to visit Fuji-Q Highland, in Fujiyoshida. It's on the way to Chuo. Can we hitch a ride with you? In return Yasuhara-san and I can help you pack anything you might need and we promise to get through a lot of the filing for today."

"It's not a case so I don't need any help packing. And I thought I already told you that filing is what I pay you for. The promise of you finishing what I already expect you to do is pointless."

Damn. Well there goes that idea. Let me try this! "We'll _definitely finish_ the filing."

Behind me, Yasuhara-san whispered in a hiss, which I'm sure didn't go unheard by Naru since his eyebrow gave a bit of an annoyed twitch, " _We're only 30% through! There's no way we can do all of it today_!"

I raised my voice higher to drown out his remark and said, "We will also reorganize the bookshelf, and to top it all off, I'll also make sure to buy you more special tea leaves to try-as a souvenir from the trip."

Naru sighed in annoyance once again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then with a frown he drawled out, "Never mind the impossibilities of some of your promises, but I do wonder what could you have eaten to make you so bold, asking all sorts of favors from me?"

I wasn't, or pretended to not be, deterred. I'm not asking for anything too outlandish, am I? Seriously, it's already on their way. Is it really too much of a favor to ask?

I smiled at him and answered with a fakely sweet voice, "I actually haven't eaten anything yet since you asked me to come in earlier than I usually do, right after school ended, all because you were in such desperate need of tea. You know I usually take that extra thirty minutes after school to eat my dinner, but I came straight away because my Boss is my priority." When he didn't have a reply, I pressed on, "So can we tag along for the ride?"

Naru stiffened for a bit and suddenly there was a pause in the office as the three of us stared at each other. Both Yasuhara and I waited with bated breath until the narcissist eventually relented. He waved his arms nonchalantly about and answered, "Fine. There's something I could check out in that area as well anyway." Then he resumed his walk and before disappearing inside Lin-san's office, turned his head back and said to me in his typical deadpan, "We leave at 6 a.m tomorrow so both of you must be here by then or we will leave without you. Oh, and make sure to avoid getting blends that have ginger."

"Roger!" I saluted after him. When I turned my attention back to Yasuhara-san, I caught him smirking up at me, obviously amused at something. "Anything you want to share, Yasuhara-san?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing, don't mind me. I just noticed something interesting that's been happening quite often as of late, but I'll save it as a topic of discussion for tomorrow."

I stared at him suspiciously, but he decided to ignore me and returned to his work. I shrugged and sat down on my own desk, hoping to get as much of my work done as possible before the day ended. I had promised Naru I would try to finish, after all.

* * *

 **Footnotes**

 **[1] "...Entire scene in the forest" = when she confessed to him that she liked him in a special way, but both ended up realizing she must have meant Gene.**

 **[2] "How can no one have asked you out for a date?" = in Japan, Christmas isn't a religious holiday. It's more seen as a lovers' holiday. Also Christmas Eve is more important than Christmas day itself.**

 **[3] "lolicon" = someone who's into younger girls.**

 **[4] "...Ever since we did that park exorcism..." = you know that one, with the water and Masako being possessed.**

 **A/N:** _Thank you for reading! I do hope everyone has been in character? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : _Sorry for the delay! Today was my birthday so I worked twice as hard! And given myself a treat with slight YasuxMai scenes. Yeeeee!_

 _Also t_ _hanks so much to Maria for letting me know about that GH Short with Yasu and the others going for a drink! It gave me more stuff to work with! I seem to be learning more and more things about GH every day. It's amazing._

 _And Merve, I'm really sorry, I'll try my best to get all the chapters out before New Year, but it's probably going to be impossible *cries*. I think I lied about it being 3 chapters long. Probably more like 4 or 5..._

 _Please enjoy! I might have to revise a few sentences later on since I didn't get as much time to proofread._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Mai POV

"This line is too long."

I looked over to Yasuhara-san and sighed in agreement. We were currently waiting in line for the Fujiyama roller coaster for over an hour already and we were still no where near the front of the line. Thankfully Yasuhara-san had thought ahead and packed us a deck of cards so that we can pass the time while waiting for the queue, but after playing _Go Fish_ for probably the hundredth time that day, it held no more appeal to either of us.

He reached over for my set of cards and combined it with his, then took that and placed it with the discard pile he took out of his pocket and put the entire deck away in his bag. I looked up at him, asking what he would like to do now that we put our only source of entertainment away. I really should have packed books, or something.

"We could play Red Hands," he offered, but I stoutly refused.

"My hands are already cold and hurting. I don't want you slapping them."

"We can change the rules. Instead of slapping, how about we caress it gently?" he asked, giving me a silly demonstration by making creepy caressing motions in the air. Truthfully, I was mildly surprised he didn't grab my hands for this display. Usually Yasuhara-san wouldn't be afraid of doing a little skin-ship with Bou-san, so I suppose I should be glad he respected my body. But then he winked at me teasingly, making me hang my head and roll my eyes while he laughed merrily away. This guy!

When you aren't around, I get to be the subject of his teasing, Bou-san! Where are you when I need you?

When he was quite finished fooling around, we settled back into our boredom. I stood on my tip toe and looked ahead. It really was a long line. At this rate, we'd have to wait at least another hour and a half. I sighed once again and asked him, "Do you really want to go on this ride, Yasuhara-san?"

"I did, but now, no. Not particularly. Want to ditch?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that, but we've already waited for an hour. That would have been a waste..."

"I say we quit while we're ahead. There _are_ other rides around. Unless you really want to stay, of course," he added quickly.

I thought about it for a moment. "Nah, let's go!"

So we jumped the rope barriers and stepped away from it all. Then we looked at each other and snorted, laughing at the expense of those poor people who were waiting in line, especially at those who used to be behind us. I looked at him expectantly, wordlessly asking where we should head off to, but he just shrugged and pointed at a random direction.

"Let's try there!"

-000-

We didn't really enjoy the rest of our time there afterward since the whole place was just packed full of people. Even when you were just walking around, you were sure to bump into someone, so it didn't even make the sight-seeing any fun. I'm also really annoyed that we didn't get to ride any of the big attraction roller coasters due to the ridiculous queues (the wait times were at least two and a half hours long!), since I'm sure Yasuhara-san was really looking forward to trying them out, but he at least made sure we got to ride the smaller rides I found interesting: the carousel, Coffin Ride, Garden Tea Party, and Haunted Hospital.

The only good thing was that we managed to get brunch, but even the line at the food stalls were-you guessed it-annoyingly long. Originally we had planned on getting separate foods, but when I tried placing my order, the lady cut me off and recommended the ' _couple's deal'_. Apparently if you buy a normal hotdog meal, which comes with one hotdog, a drink, and small fries, you can use the _deal_ to get you another hotdog and size upgrade for the fries for just two hundred more yen. Yasuhara-san piped up at the offer and paid for our couples' meal, and even got carried away by coyly agreeing when the kind lady commented that we two make 'such a lovely match'. After we paid and walked away with our food, I wondered if it was unfair of us to take advantage of the deal, but when I voiced out my concern to Yasuhara-san he just shrugged. And he also told me I didn't have to pay him back for my share of the meal since it was such a steal.

Hey, I can't complain with free food!

However, since none of the tables were available, we had to eat our meal standing up. We found ourselves a quiet corner and began eating; Yasuhara-san holding the fries and his hotdog, while I held mine and the drink.

After gulping down a bite, Yasuhara-san said, "You can have the drink, Taniyama-san."

"No, no! It's alright. You can have it. You paid, after all."

"Hm. Do you mind if we shared it? I can go back and grab another straw." But I glanced back at the line and groaned. There was no getting back in line to speak to the lady. He caught my drift and then suggested, "We can just take the cap off and drink it that way."

"Both our hands are full right now. It's alright, really. I don't mind sharing a straw if you don't?"

He paused momentarily at this suggestion and I suddenly felt flustered for being so uncharacteristically bold, but he eventually smiled and nodded. He bent over and leaned towards me, trapping the straw in his lips. I don't know why I didn't even think about bringing the soda closer to him so that he didn't have to get so close to me, but before I knew it, the strands of his hair tickled my face as he straightened up. I felt the back of my neck get warm and I was suddenly thirsty. I stared hard at the straw and heavily contemplated whether this would count as my first kiss (even though I knew it was such a childish thought. But anything counts when you're a complete novice!).

Damn that lady and her _couple's deal_! What's she doing giving me weird ideas? Okay, this is just a damn drink.

I took the straw and took a sip.

"Should I feed you the fries?"

I blushed harder and shook my head fervently, slightly choking on the drink I haven't managed to quaff down. Once I cleared my throat, I proceeded to gulp down my hotdog as fast as I could so that I can free my own hands. Yasuhara-san just laughed at my antics and waited until I swallowed everything before speaking up. Probably to make sure I don't start choking on it again when he gave some quips that would inevitably either make me laugh or embarrassed.

"Since you have a free hand and I don't, can you feed _me_ fries?"

"E-eh?!" I stammered. "But that's..."

He raised an eyebrow and opened up his mouth, singing, "Ahhh." I sighed and gave in. He took my offered fries with his teeth and chewed with a playful grin. "Mm thanks. This is how a couple's meal should be eaten, after all," he joked.

I was still embarrassed by the whole thing. I had never fed anyone like that before, especially a boy. And I had never shared a straw with anyone before. Especially a boy. This was too much for me. "Yasuhara-san..." I began as he gulped down the rest of his hotdog. He eyed the drink and I thought he wanted to lean in for it again, but now with his hands free, he instead just asked if he could hold on to it so he could drink some more.

"Osamu," he said suddenly.

"Pardon?"

He looked at me and said with a straight face, "You can call me Osamu."

"E-eh? B-but..."

He sighed dramatically and lamented, "It really is weird, after all, isn't it? How about Yasuhara-kun? I can settle for that."

I nodded slowly and enunciated, "Then... Yasuhara-kun."

"Would it be inappropriate if I refer to you as 'Mai'?" he then asked.

Yasuhara-san is trying to remove the last remnants of stiffness between us, I figured. I still wasn't quite ready to call him just by his first name only, but I didn't mind being called without honorifics. Everybody in SPR (save Lin-san) already calls me that anyway. I smiled at him and answered, "Not at all. That's fine with me, Yasuhara-kun."

He beamed.

-000-

I cried out in frustration. "It's already one PM and we've only ridden five rides! This is lame."

Yasuhara-kun sighed beside me. "Actually, we've really only ridden four since we rode the Go Karts twice. And it _is_ almost Christmas so this is to be expected. We should have known that it would be packed like this." Our auras became gloomy. "Sorry about this."

"No! No, it's not your fault at all, Yasuhara-kun! I'm just sad that you didn't get to enjoy yourself since you were really looking forward to riding the roller coasters."

"It's not a big deal. This place would actually be fun if it weren't for the crowd, so I might just have to come back in the off season." He pushed his glasses up. "I say let's just leave and go home."

"Eeeeh? But it's still so early!" Although honestly, I didn't want to spend any more time in that park either. The crowd was getting to me. "Ah, what if we just go out of the park and explore the town? Maybe we can eat out somewhere nicer, or watch a movie."

"Sure, sounds good to me."

But unfortunately, even outside the park, all the venues nearby looked very busy. There were just so much tourists about. On top of that, the romantic comedy movie that we wanted to watch already started and the next showing wasn't until for another two hours. We walked away dejectly toward no where in particular.

"Mai," Yasuhara-kun said, "if you don't want to go home yet, I have another option."

"What is it?"

"My grandparents actually live nearby, just twenty minutes from here. They're away for vacation right now though, so no one is at their house, but I have a copy of their key. If you're cool with it, I can ask them if it would be okay for us to chill at their place until night time? We can just buy some groceries to cook our meal and I'm sure we've got some movies to watch there. My grandma loves her romance movies."

"I wonder... would that really be okay with Yasuhara-kun's grandparents?"

"I'm sure it will, but I will have to ask them. So you're fine with that idea? It'll just be us two. If you'd be uncomfortable with that..."

I shook my head and smiled at him reassuringly. "Not at all! I think it'll be fun!"

He nodded and dialed up his grandparents' cellphone number. While he was conversing with them, I took out my phone and contemplated about calling Naru to ask him how his day had gone, if he had better luck than us, but I thought against it. He would most likely be too busy to pick up anyway. Instead I opened up a text field and sent him a message, making sure to not revert any of the words into Kanji so he'd be better able to read it. He really should dedicate more time to learning how to read and write in Japanese, jeeze.

 ** _How'd your day go? Did it go well? Ours didn't so now we're just going to head over his grandparents' house to hang out for a while. Hope you found what you were looking for! It'd be great if you can let me know so we know whether we should be expecting you in the office tomorrow._** **_-Mai_**

I waited until Yasuhara-kun finished up with his call before putting mine away. Naru would probably take forever before he could reply, if at all.

Yasuhara-kun grinned at me and chirped, "Let's head to the grocery store to pick up some stuff. I'm in the mood for _nabe._ "

-000-

After we finished chopping up our ingredients and preparing our soup base, we set up our meal on the kotatsu and put on "Love Letter" to watch. By the time the movie finished and we had cleaned up after ourselves, it was already late.

I was splayed out on the tatami mat, under the kotatsu blanket. I stretched deliciously and yawned, commenting, "I'm feeling really lazy now. We still have an hour or so of travel before us. Never mind the walk to the station."

I watched languidly as Yasuhara-kun walked over to the window and peered outside. He mused, "It also started snowing lightly. It's gotten troublesome." He swung around to face me and asked, "Do you think it'd be okay if we stayed overnight? We can just head out tomorrow morning and still make it to the office in time."

I jolted up. A sleep over? At his place? Well, his grandparents' place. But it's just us two. I've never gone on an overnight trip with a boy before.

When I snapped out of my reverie I found Yasuhara-kun still looking towards me, waiting for my answer. I bit my lip, uncertain of what my answer should be. On one hand I wanted to stay since it was so comfortable here, on the other it seemed slightly inappropriate. What would Bou-san say if he knew? But when I was unable to stifle another yawn, Yasuhara-kun grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. "Yeah, sounds good. Too lazy," I finally answered, "so where will I sleep?"

"They have two extra rooms, so you can take one of them. My family and I used to stay over here during the holidays so my parents would get one of the extra rooms while my sister and I used the other one."

I gaped. "You have a sister? I never knew!" I exclaimed, while pulling out my phone to check my messages. Nothing. As expected. I composed another message to Naru:

 ** _Well i_** ** _t's gotten late so we'll just be sleeping over his grandparents' house. We will take the train early tomorrow and make it to work on time! I also have your tea :D_**

With a smile, I sent the message, just in case he checked, even though it was very unlikely he would ever reply at all. Knowing him he probably felt his phone vibrate, saw a message from me, and immediately shut it off in annoyance. I put my phone on silent.

I followed after Yasuhara-kun as he walked ahead, leading me toward the room I'll be staying in. "This was our room. And yes, I suppose I just never had the time to bring her up. My sister is eight years my junior." Yasuhara-kun stepped inside and started rummaging through the drawers for a bit before exclaiming triumphantly, "Aha! I still have them here! Ah, but the set is incomplete..."

"What?"

He held a long sleeve pajama shirt that was clearly too small for him, but lose enough to hang over my frame if I wore it. He answered, "I remembered leaving some of my old clothes here back then, but I don't know what happened to the pants." He resumed digging around for a few more minutes. "Oh, I have these tiny shorts from when I was a much younger kid. I think it can fit you. Would you like to wear these for sleepwear?"

I took the clothes from him and thanked him. A few minutes later, after we had both changed into our sleep clothes, we found ourselves chatting away in my room. We were both sitting on the bed, me cross-legged, hugging a pillow, facing Yasuhara-kun who was sitting with his leg draped over the side of the bed, leaning back with his arms supporting him, only a few feet away from me. It was strange, but not so strange, how comfortable I felt around him lately, except of course, during those times he decides to tease me. I've suddenly come to realize how many countless times he's helped me with school work and how much time we had been spending together in the office now that he's taken over my assistant role. All that had brought us closer together. Yasuhara-kun would probably count as my best guy-friend, heck, probably as my _best friend_ , period. I haven't had much time to hang around Michiru and Keiko for some time now.

At first we had been talking about the movie we had just watched, like how Itsuki and Aki would probably have ended up together if only they'd been more honest to each other about their feelings, to laughing at how Mori-san used to hoard away boxes upon boxes of Pocky in her (Naru's) office while she was temporarily in charge, to remembering just how much today's trip at Fuji-Q sucked. Suddenly, it turned to a topic I wasn't at all expecting.

"So it really has to be Shibuya-san after all, huh?"

I choked on my spit and Yasuhara-kun immediately leaned closer to rub my back, apologizing profusely. Once I was able to hold down my coughs, I stammered, "W-what the heck do you mean?"

"Ah, well I went drinking with Takigawa-san and the others a while ago and we just happened to talk about a lot of things-and the subject of you and Shibuya-san came up. And I was just thinking about today and how I've honestly tried to flirt to give it a go, but it kind of didn't feel right."

"Wait, you went drinking with Bou-san? With who else?"

"Uhh... No I didn't actually drink, just ate. And it was with Matsuzaki-san and John."

I slammed my fist down on the bed and pouted, "You guys went out together?! How come I wasn't invited?"

He laughed sheepishly. "We knew you were going to get upset about that, too... But to our defense, we thought you might not have been interested, especially since you were much younger than us and probably had other plans with your friends."

I really would have loved to go out with them... "Well next time I'd like to tag along!"

"Of course. Now that I know you'd want to. But getting back to the point. You and Shibuya-san?"

"Nothing! What's this about you and flirting?"

Yasuhara-kun leaned back and cocked his head to the side. "Aw come on. Really? Was I not overtly obvious?"

He shook his head when I blushed and looked away, suddenly finding the corner of the room very, very interesting. "I think you're a very nice girl, Mai, and if the circumstances were any different, I really think I would try my best to pursue you."

H-how could he be saying all that with such a straight face?! My brain is about to melt from this heat. I don't know how, but I managed to steal him a glance.

His forehead creased as he gave me a slight frown. "It's probably very complicated, right? With Eugene and Naru?" When I gave a start at Eugene's name, Yasuhara-kun blanched. "Sorry, bad topic."

I shook my head and was about to say something to ease his worries when the doorbell suddenly rang. We looked at each other, confused as to who might be calling in since both his grandparents were supposed to be out of town for at least two more weeks. We jumped up from the bed and he headed out to answer the door, leaving me standing in a stupid daze inside the room, not knowing what to do. I decided I didn't want to be seen; if it turned out to be a nosy neighbor, I didn't want them thinking Yasuhara-kun was doing something shameful by bringing in a girl to his grandparents' house.

While he was dealing with the unknown caller, I picked up my phone again. To my surprise, I had two new messages and both were from Naru. I opened up the first one, sent less than an hour ago, and tried to stifle a laugh at how the entire message was super short, sounding exactly just like him in real life, but I will take anything! Naru actually responded to me!

 ** _The day was fruitless. We will be heading back today. Are you both still at his place?_**

His more recent message, sent just thirty minutes ago, was even shorter.

 ** _We're picking you up._**

Eh?

Then suddenly Yasuhara-kun called out to me from the living room. "Mai! Uhh, Shibuya-san is here!"

Eh?!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _I know it's getting shorter and shorter! But this should be the last of Mai's POV. Up next is Naru's!_

 _I'm on a roll with this! It's almost done!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Mai's P.O.V

I stepped out of the room and took a tentative peek from behind the open doorway leading out to the living room. Sure enough there was Naru, wearing his black, double breasted wool coat that looked like it would cost me four paychecks, with his neck elegantly wrapped up in a matching grey cashmere scarf. Yasuhara-kun welcomed him in and I stepped out from my hiding spot.

"Hello!" I greeted.

Naru looked up at me momentarily as he leaned against the wall to remove his shoes. A quick, curious look suddenly stole about his face upon seeing me, though it soon passed away completely as he resumed on removing the rest of his outerwear, leaving them to hang on the wall with mine and Yasuhara-kun's jackets. I mulled over his reaction. What was _that_ about?

"I'll get some tea going to warm you up. Please come in and make yourself at home," Yasuhara-kun offered as he led him deeper into the living room and urged him to sit under the heated kotatsu. But before he could disappear into the kitchen, I suddenly squeaked out after him.

"Wait, Yasuhara-kun! Let's try the new tea I bought!" I ran back into my room with Yasuhara-kun trailing after me. I rummaged through my small knapsack, picking out the blend of Darjeeling Earl Grey tea I bought specifically to cater to Naru's taste so I had high hopes for it, and handed the container to Yasuhara-kun. "About one heaping tablespoon per cup, three minute steep time," I recommended, as we stepped out of the room together. He nodded with a grin at my professionalism at tea-making and walked away to the kitchen.

I sat down right beside Naru, not bothering to snuggle in the kotatsu since the room was warm enough for me, and apologized sheepishly at him while he just looked at me with his usual bored, apathetic gaze. "Sorry, I didn't see the messages until now," I began, "I thought for sure you wouldn't have replied at all so I put it on silent."

Naru just muttered a small, "I figured," as he placed his arms on the table, scooting in deeper into the kotatsu and arranging the blanket neatly about him.

I spoke up once again. "I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what your trip had been about?"

"Correct."

Urk. I had a mental image of a door being slammed in my face. Not fully deterred, I kept on. "You really came by. How come you knew where this place was?"

"Yasuhara-san listed it as one of his emergency contacts."

"Oh, I see..." I absentmindedly fiddled with the collar of my (Yasuhara-kun's) pajamas. "Are we really going to head back to Tokyo today?" Upon hearing my voice, I realized how sad and disappointed it sounded. It really was comfortable here, and I was too lazy to pack up, and I was looking forward to a sleep over outside of school and work. It had been a while since I've felt like a normal high schooler. Naru must have heard the tone in my voice as well since he studied me intently before responding.

"Had I... interrupted something?" he asked, and the uncertainty in his tone made me snap my head up. When I met his eyes, I noticed that the confused look he had from before was back on his face. I rarely ever hear him speak with that tone and the gentleness of it all brought forth images of both him and Gene. Gene, with his constant soft gaze, and him, also looking just as tender... I was finally able to place it then. The look he had was somewhat like the look he gave me back when we spoke outside Yasuhara-kun's school, right after he had returned the _Onibi's_ curse to the hitogata of the students. It conveyed something like regret, or guilt? It was apologetic, as if he realized he had done something wrong.

"Hm?" I tipped my head to the side and wrinkled my forehead. "What do you mean?"

Naru sighed and immediately his confusion broke, to be replaced once again by his no-nonsense, stoic demeanor. "And is Yasuhara-san really fine with you wearing _that_ ," he pointedly looked at my outfit, "around me?"

I looked down to reasses my clothes: a very loose, long sleeved, button-up pajama shirt that hung long, and shorts. Was it really that weird? He'd seen me in pajamas before. And what did Yasuhara-san have to do with it? It took me several minutes, but it finally dawned upon me as I ran my hands across my legs.

The shirt. It was _too_ long! You couldn't see that I was wearing shorts underneath. What Naru had been implying all along was-

I jolted straight up and towered over him, pulling up my shirt to waist level, using my elbow to keep me from pulling it up higher than I intended. I felt a breeze of cold air hit my midriff and I realized I must have exposed some of my skin to him as well, but I was so intent on clarifying the situation that I just blurted out desperately, "I-I'm wearing shorts underneath!"

There was a pregnant silence in between us as we kept our eyes trained on each other; his were slightly wide and obviously quite taken aback, while mine felt huge and determined. Suddenly from behind us, Yasuhara-kun's voice pierced the silence.

"Mai... are you... _flashing_ our Boss?" he asked incredulously.

I reddened to the tips of my hair and hastily put my shirt back down and plopped down into the tatami floor, hiding myself under the kotatsu blanket this time. I could see Naru shake his head in disbelief and heard him mutter, "Idiot," under his breath.

This was no good! I have to explain my actions, quickly! As Yasuhara-kun served the tea looking positively amused, I spluttered out, "H-he... Naru thought I was walking around without pants on!"

Naru took a sip of his tea (I noticed his frown eased as he did, meaning he liked the tea enough), and commented curtly, "I assure you that I did not need a visual confirmation. All you had to do was correct my assumption by saying so. Please refrain from doing that again in the near future."

I scowled at him as I spluttered about. What the heck! He's acting like it was so awful to see! I didn't even flash him anything lewd. _Sorry for mentally scarring you with my body_! I reached over for my cup and took a sip.

Oh, the tea _is_ good. My demeanor also relaxed.

Now that I was able to think fully again, I tried to address the rest of his misunderstandings. I cleared my throat and said, "I think Naru is under the assumption that we are dating, Yasuhara-kun." Honestly, I had hoped to see Yasuhara-kun get flustered and start choking on his tea for once, but he just laughed in his usual manner, which really made him seem like the _Echigoya_ his classmates always teased him to be.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded and stuttered out, "I, uhh, th-think he must have thought we were, uhh, doing _things_ before he came in, because he was worried he, uhh, ' _interrupted_ ' something." Why is this embarrassing only to me?! Both Naru and Yasuhara-kun seemed entirely unaffected by what I was working so hard to clarify. Is it really not that big of a deal? Am I really just being childish?

Maybe I'm really just not mature enough to be handling these kinds of scenes, after all.

Yasuhara-kun's eyeglasses glinted as he pushed it up his face. "Oh? I'm very curious as to how you came to that conclusion, Shibuya-san. Could you care to elaborate?"

Naru just stared at him and commented off-handedly, "I don't feel the need to answer to you."

"Ah, but it's not often you get your deductions so _blatantly_ _wrong_ , so I think it would be quite enlightening to see the thought process that led to that _wrong_ conclusion." Yasuhara-kun topped off Naru's tea cup once more and smiled obnoxiously. I was suddenly reminded of that time back in the cabin where this pushy persona of his surfaced and pushed Naru back into a corner, which eventually led into him admitting his true identity.

The narcissist sighed in defeat and answered as-a-matter-of-factly, "I only realized the possibility of it when you called out to her by her first name. Yesterday you were both still using polite honorifics, so I deduced you must have used today's trip as a pretext to ask her to be your girlfriend. Additionally, you had asked her to stay at your place overnight, which, even with the presence of guardians, would already insinuate an exceptionally close bond, though based on the state of the shoes in the entrance it would appear you were about to spend the night alone, together. Putting that together with the fact that Mai came from one of the bedrooms wearing your clothes, looking like it had been haphazardly thrown on and seeming like she had no pants-"

"-But I have them on!"

He ignored me and kept going, "-I had therefore assumed I must have interrupted your attempts at copulation."

What the hell! Why is it so infuriating how he's saying all this with a straight face and no emotion! I was hoping maybe he'd be a little bummed about it, maybe a bit jealous, or something!? I caught myself balling up my fist as my entire body heated up, but Yasuhara-kun's jovial laughter brought me out of my thoughts and I calmed down.

Damn my finicky maiden's heart and my teenage hormones. Gene, Yasuhara-kun, and Naru... I really am so despicable right now.

Yasuhara-kun hummed. "Wow. I'm really rather surprised at how... considerate you are about that kind of thing." Naru, of course, did not give any response. "Well, certainly I can see how your deduction would follow from those circumstances you've noted."

Naru smirked and reared his head cockily. "Yes, naturally they would be logical. Which leads me to believe it is possible I may have been actually right on all points and you had planned for them, except things simply didn't work out the way you wanted."

Finally, Yasuhara-kun choked on his tea. I was severely torn whether I wanted to rejoice at his first ever defeat, or feel bad that Naru had gotten the point this time around. I always liked seeing Naru get pegged down his throne every now and again, but Yasuhara-kun's ego was getting just as big, especially thanks to me. However if Naru was able to fluster Yasuhara-kun like that, then that means he had been right. Had Yasuhara-kun really asked me out today with the plan to ask me to become his girlfriend? And staying over at his place... was that also to some ulterior motive? But no matter how I thought about it, it seemed very unlikely, given the way things panned out. So perhaps Naru had been correct that the intention was really there, but things just never went the way he planned?

I really didn't know how to feel about that.

Thankfully, Naru didn't press the issue. That was one of his better points, I confess. Once he'd proven he'd beaten you, he was never one to gloat by shoving your face deeper into the dirt. And anyway, Yasuhara-kun had quickly regained his composure. He asked cheerfully, as if the previous conversation never even took place, "Perhaps you haven't eaten dinner yet? We still have left over materials for _nabe_ so I can quickly set up a meal."

Naru dipped his head ever so slightly and answered, "That would be perfect, thank you." Yasuhara-kun and I exchanged quick, surprised glances and smiled. Perhaps Naru _is_ getting softer!

For the second time, Yasuhara-kun disappeared into the kitchen, and Naru and I dissolved into silence once again. The heater from the kotatsu clicked on.

"Ne, Naru. What's Christmas like in England?" I asked, genuinely curious. Last year it didn't seem like he was too into the holiday so I couldn't really tell how people from his country dealt with the festivity.

I wasn't really expecting much by way of his answer, but to my surprise, he responded seriously, "Troublesome and extremely annoying, especially when idiots start celebrating it by playing Christmas songs in October. Generally full of cheer and merrymaking. Naturally that makes it one of my least liked holidays-," I guessed his most hated holiday would probably have to be Valentine's, "-but as you can probably guess, Gene absolutely thrived in it."

My breath hitched once again at the mention of Gene. Of course! Last year must have been the very first Christmas he spent without Gene, that's probably why he was so adamant we don't put up decorations in the office. I felt tears prickling my eyes, but I held it back. I imagine, despite how much he says he hated it, spending it with his brother must have been something he didn't realize he'd taken for granted until it was too late. I couldn't say a few words for a while.

Eventually, I found my voice and tried to lighten up the atmosphere, even though he acted completely unaffected by it. "From the movies I've seen, it seems Christmas in the West really values family. Here in Japan, Christmas is entirely different." Naru seemed quite curious. I guess he hadn't even stopped to give much thought to one of his _hated_ holidays. I elaborated, "Christmas is seen more like a lovers' day here. To us, the 25th is not really important. Actually many people emphasize Christmas Eve more, and lots of couples go out to celebrate it romantically." The idea seemed to both bore and annoy him, and I giggled. Japanese Christmas is essentially a terrifying combination of Christmas and Valentine's day, a souped up version of his two most hated holidays.

"Alright, I got everything prepared!" Yasuhara-kun called out. I jumped up from my seat and helped him set up the table. As I put down four bowls and four sets of chopsticks (I guess we were eating again), I suddenly remembered our missing member. "Uhm, Naru? Where is Lin-san?"

He hung his head.

Lin-san! You were forgotten in the cold! Poor Lin-san...

"Hey, since we're still going to be eating, can we all just sleep over and head back to Tokyo tomorrow morning, together?" I asked. I looked to Yasuhara-san to get his permission with this new development.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me! We have just the right amount of beds. Mai, you'd have to move to the other room though, so Shibuya-san and Lin-san can bunk up in the room with the two beds."

Naru began placing the vegetables in the broth in silence, his body language clearly answering _no._

I tried to argue with him by logic once again. "But Naru, it's snowing right now and visibility isn't as good. I know you and Lin-san went out of your way to come pick us up, but if you're leaving today, you'd have to leave without us because Yasuhara-kun and I want to stay the night. It'd just make your efforts pointless, and you really gain nothing by negating it. You should already have a set of clothes packed because you were planning on staying at a hotel anyway, so there's no other issue I can think of."

"There's nothing to gain either by delaying our return."

"If we returned tonight, you would have to drop me and Yasuhara-kun off to our place. If we returned tomorrow, we could all head straight to the office together and I wouldn't be late!" my eyes twinkled, for I knew with those words, I'd won the battle. "Please can we all just stay?"

As I predicted, he sighed in defeat. Mai: 3, Naru: 0, my score for the past two days! I was on a roll! I caught Yasuhara-kun's knowing grin from the corner of my eyes and I was suddenly reminded of the conversation we had this morning while waiting in line for the Haunted Hospital ride.

 _-0-Flashback-0-_

" _Have you noticed the boss has been acting..._ differently _ever since he returned from England?"_

 _I stared at Yasuhara-san. "Different? How?"_

 _"Doesn't he seem more... approachable to you?"_

 _I thought about it for a minute. "I'm surprised you'd say that, since he just flat out told you no when you asked him yesterday if he'd like to grab coffee with you."_

 _He laughed. "I meant: doesn't he seem more approachable_ to you _?" he repeated, putting emphasis on the last two words._

 _"To me?"_

 _"Yep. Like when you asked for the day off. Our work days are usually sacrosanct and he would normally not tolerate excuses to slack off. Plus you actually managed to get him to drop us off here, like taunting him with the very reason we wanted to slack off."_

 _"Oh, Naru just relies too much on his logic, so if you use logic back at him, he'd have no choice but to agree. I just thought about it for a bit, that's all."_

 _Yasuhara-san raised his brow skeptically. "How about when he came back from England and you asked him to take on Hirota-san's case fresh off the bat? He was clearly tired, but you managed to get him to do the interview."_

 _"Like I said-I just made him see the logic-"_

 _"-He had just come from a 12 hour flight, Taniyama-san. Plus, apparently, a 10 hour layover in Moscow. And he still agreed when you asked him."_

 _I tried to reiterate timidly, "Logic..."_

 _"And even with small things around the office. You managed to get him to agree to keep that-I'm sorry, but-hideous, weird cat stuffed animal and those mushroom pillows you had."_

 _"I had no where else to put them and I hide it behind my desk anyway!"_

 _He grinned mischievously. "Come on. You have him curled up in your little finger. Boss isn't able to say no to you. You got him_ whipped

-0-End Flashback-0-

 _You got him whipped._

Those words rattled around unsettingly in my mind as I watched Naru take out his phone. Those words make me sound like some sort of egolomaniac bad guy. Honestly, it really was my infallible logic that made him say yes to everything so far. Right?

"Lin," I heard him say to the phone, "come up. And bring the suitcase with you. We were offered dinner and lodging for the night so we can rest and head back to Tokyo early tomorrow morning." There was a slight pause as he listened to Lin's reply. With a short, none too honest sigh, he responded, "No, I did not forget about you. Just head up here."

Yasuhara-kun and I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Happy New Year! Enjoy Naru's point of view! This was fun, but somewhat difficult to write. I hope it's not OOC. I tried to keep his no-nonsense persona. Italics in the first part signifies Lin's replies through the phone. In the latter part, italics signify the song lyrics._

 _It's already 4 am! I need sleep! I proof-read the story, but I hope I'm not too out of it that I let glaring mistakes pass. I'd probably have to do a soft edit tomorrow when I recover from sleep deprivation._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Naru's P.O.V

The irksome beeping of the dying smoke detector rang in the darkness. I opened the door wider and ran my hand along the wall to hit the light switch, which flooded the living room in bright fluorescence that simulated natural day light (entirely Lin's doing, though I've tried to argue against it before he installed it), and I suddenly realized how the sparseness of the furnishing gave the room a sterile feeling.

I deposited my keys on the table and took out my phone, tapping on the only number on my speed dial. It rang thrice before he picked up. "Lin? Can you also stop by the hardware store to pick up a 9 volt battery for the smoke detector?"

" _Understood."_

"I suppose I should get started on the lasagna?" I muttered at him, grunting as I stood up on a stool to pry the damn detector off the ceiling temporarily in order to cease the noise. "What sort of things am I supposed to be putting in it?"

He took a sharp breath, possibly feeling apprehensive about leaving me in charge of, what I assume to be, a relatively complicated dinner. I don't blame him. So far I've only ever attempted to cook tomato soup, which came straight from a can. Finally, he answered, " _Bell peppers, mushroom, onion, and garlic. Can you make sure to cut the vegetables properly? Peppers and mushroom sliced, onion diced, garlic minced. And keep the size consistent._ "

I carelessly tossed the detector aside and sighed in irritation, not understanding why food presentation mattered to people so much. It wouldn't have made a difference to me if someone just tossed in a whole bell pepper and served it to me like that. I chose, instead, to ignore him, and asked him how I was supposed to prepare the actual lasagne.

" _Boil some water first and let the pasta cook for 10 minutes, then drain it. You'd also have to prepare the sauce while the pasta is cooking, so use a saucepan to sautee the vegetables, then pour the tomato sauce and the basil, and let it simmer for 15 minutes. Once that is done, all you have to do is layer them. Oven at 175 Celsius for about 45 minutes. Don't forget the ricotta."_

"... Alright." What a pain this is. Without waiting to see if he had other things to add, I disconnected the call and ran a hand through my hair. I am generally an all-around competent person, but loathe as I am to admit, I am absolutely useless in the kitchen. But I suppose it is only fair I make dinner tonight since Lin's out doing the shopping-yet another chore I dislike.

I put the stool away and walked back to the living room to turn on the radio. I generally have no need for music, but in this case, it is preferable to having to listen to the repetitive sound of my chopping. After I clicking it on and increasing its volume, I walked back toward the kitchen and put on the apron, ready to perform my task, silently replaying Lin's instructions in my head: peppers and mushrooms sliced, onion chopped, garlic minced. I decided the first course of action should be to boil a pot of water for the pasta, then I began on the vegetables.

Surprisingly, I found myself quite absorbed with the chore and my mind had gone in a meditative state, but when the first notes of a chiming melody rang from the radio, my ears suddenly pricked to attention.

" _Silent night..._

 _Holy night..."_

Immediately my memories with Gene, from Christmas four years ago, resurfaced.

-0- Flashback -0-

 _"Noll! Are you really just going to stay in your room until midnight rolls along?"_

 _Since I'm in the middle of fleshing out an idea on paper, I don't bother turning around. Not that his whining warranted my attention anyway. I tried to hold back my mounting excitement, though honestly to any other person my facade would probably appear to not be any different from usual, as I re-read the sentence I've been trying to construct for the past hour:_

' ** _S_** ** _upernatural phenomena', which has been defined as events transcending all forms of human comprehension, can only be understood indirectly by careful observation and analysis of the 'paranormal', which are simply events that fall outside of the norm and can thus be scientifically measured_**. **_It is therefore imperative that the science of measuring the discrepancies in the paranormal (parapsychology) be subjected to rigorous application of the sciences and its data analyzed so meticulously and thoroughly as to leave no other question of a case's authenticity as being an event which "cannot be explained" by our current understanding and therefore, be 'supernatural'._**

 _It was the crux of my thesis, roughly, but finally explicitly, stated. I_ _mentally applauded myself and nodded in approval._

 _Suddenly, Gene's face popped up to my right, his forehead pushing annoyingly against the side of my skull and completely taking me out of my zone. "Yes, Gene," I finally answer him with irritation. "Call me when it's time to drink the cider, but please refrain from pestering me until then. I'm working on my paper."_

 _"It's Christmas, you know. You don't have to work on your holiday. Work can wait."_

 _"Ideas come and go and I'm feeling particularly inspired today, so it's best not to let the opportunity pass by."_

 _"Work, work, work. This whole thing is just so dreary," He lamented as he plopped down on my bed, though thankfully he did keep quiet for a bit._

 _I was trying to sort out what references I should use to support my thesis as succinctly as possible and for at least ten minutes or so, only the sound of shuffling papers and scratching pen could be heard. However, Gene had never been one to sit still and suddenly I felt a tug of excitement on our hotline. An entertaining idea had just popped into his head, I assume._

 _Aside from having PK, psychometry, and the capability to make excellent use of my exceptionally high IQ, another talent I can boast of is my ability to completely focus and ignore any distractions. Unfortunately, one of Gene's more annoying talent was his uncanny ability to distract anyone, even me._

 _"Silent Noll..." his voice sang out to the tune of 'Silent Night'. We were not blessed with a singing voice so he had a hard time staying in pitch, making his performance sound even more ridiculous._

 _"Holy Noll_

 _Noll is calm_

 _Noll is bright"_

 _He started bursting out in giggles. I must admit, the song was amusing. Soon even I started laughing softly as well as he continued:_

 _"Round yon Nolly_

 _Mother and Noll_

 _Holy Nolly so tender and mild_

 _Noll is in heavenly peace!"_

 _His voice cracked as he tried to reach the higher notes and finished with as austere mood as he could muster, "Noll is in heavenly... peace."_

-0-End Flashback -0-

As the song ended, I found myself shaking my head and silently chuckling. I looked over to the mirror hanging in the living room and tried to look for Gene, but was dismayed to find that only my reflection looked back at me. The next time I meet him I should try asking if he remembers much about his life. How far back does his memory reach? Does he remember Luella and Martin? Our first case as members of Madoka's Fieldwork team? The first time we met Lin? The stray cat? Our life in America? However it is difficult to predict when Gene would wake, and even those moments are far too fleeting. The opportunity to study the afterlife with Gene's perspective is, unfortunately, sparse.

Spirit memory retention would be a very interesting topic to explore. Do spirits hold the capability to recall information that had no connection to their deaths? For example, in dealing with angry spirits intent on exacting their curse or revenge, would exposing them to one of their special, distant memory-say from their childhood-purify their essence without having to address their distress from their death? The implication of that would be immense. This would mean that for cases where culprits or cause of death are unknown, purification can still be attempted. Additionally, background research into their psyche can draw important resources and would provide mediums some insight in deciding how best to establish a connection with the spirits.

I paused from my musing as I diced the last segment of the onion. This god-awful smell better wash away from my hand when I am finished with this.

Now that the vegetables had been prepared and my pot of water was in a rapid boil, I tore open the lasagne package and dumped its contents into the water. Ten minutes. I finally wash my hands with copious amounts of soap. Perhaps by the time the pasta finishes cooking, my hands would finally be rid of the combined smell of garlic and onion. I could only hope.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas..."_

It seems a different song had come on; I'd completely tuned out all the other ones before this while I had been busy thinking about memory retention. It is nice to know that my focus is still as good as ever.

" _There is just one thing I need..."_

"I need..." I found myself echoing. "... I need tea." So I filled a kettle and set it up on the stove top. I should have brought back some of the tea Mai had bought for me yesterday. Tomorrow I'll make sure to grab a few bags to bring home. Right now the only tea I have in the cupboard are the low quality tea bags that Lin bought as an emergency supply and neither he, nor I, could ever figure out a way to make it taste pleasant. Perhaps Mai would know a trick or two. At first Mai's tea-making skills were nothing to marvel at; she was just as good as Lin and I. In other words, perfectly unskilled. But over time, due to my constant request for tea, she honed her skills and eventually perfected her art. I think with her current skills she would be able to make any sort of tea at least palatable.

The kettle whistled and I took it out of the heat, letting it sit on the marble counter to cool a few degrees. Green tea, especially this ground-up, nasty excuse of a blend, required hot water, but not boiling water. Otherwise it would burn the leaves and extract it with a very bitter, unsavory flavor. Mai had told me that factoid once while she was doing that thing where she would thoughtlessly blather on and on about random topics, despite how much I made a point of ignoring her. Like Gene, she had the very irritating ability to tear through my wall and break my focus. And although I used to be able to trick her into believing I could easily ignore everything she says and does (it's honestly quite difficult to ignore her idiocy), lately she's starting to catch on to my pretenses.

" _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know..."_

I am also not remiss to note that lately Mai has been exhibiting rare moments of intelligence. That she's finally able to see the power of logic when used properly in confrontations, rather than relying on her usual bullish-not to mention useless (against me at least)-way of appealing to emotions, can probably be attributed to my influence. I am glad for it, even if it means relenting in my position and admitting my defeat. Though I suppose part of the reason I'm so gracious in my defeat is that although she obviously revels at her rare moments of victory, she never tries to rub it in my face whenever she catches me off guard. Mai does not put me on a pedestal like others do, and understands that I am not infallible. To her I can, and am allowed, to make mistakes.

That is one of the reasons why I've grown fond of her.

I poured the water into my cup and steeped my tea.

The revelation had been startling to me at first, well, perhaps 'startling' is a severe understatement. I believe, for the first time in my life, I can honestly use the word 'dumbstruck'. I had been dumbstruck when I first realize the extent of my feelings for my air-headed assistant.

I operate very simply: I do things because they make logical sense. I had never been one to jump into action without studying alternative solutions and reviewing all its consequences. For example, when Gene died, my initial reaction had been to search for his body immediately, but I ticked off a list of pros and cons and decided that a couple months of waiting should be observed in order to avoid suspicion, and because I knew I would need time to deal with the logistical issues that come with having to move half way across the world for a lengthy amount of time. However, somehow, Mai had been the only person who could make me do things simply because I wanted to-logical sense be damned. Teasing her constantly, using my PK to protect her, humoring her by explaining my reasons for doing things, and even frequently subjecting her to bodily contacts between us that I, very surprisingly enough, initiate on my own... All those I did without giving it much thought. I just did them because it felt good.

Why?

It was curious to me and I often wondered.

" _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?"_

Initially, I thought it was strange that she was able to graduate from ' _not pumpkin_ '. Then she defied all expectations when she wormed herself into ' _inner group'_. She became a friend, a close friend, possibly my only real friend outside of family and Lin. An equal.

Then she confessed at the lake. Although the moment was short-lived, she directed her feelings to me, and when she told me she liked me in a _special way_ , everything clicked. She had just revealed to me my own true feelings.

I liked her. In a very special way. I don't think I liked her "all along" like a sappy sentiment of a 'love _at first sight'_ or anything, but I do believe I developed the feeling from sometime quite far back. She had managed to surpass inner group and forged ahead to make a category for herself, all on her own.

I had but a split second to reflect on the state of my own emotions before I had to clarify with her about _her_ own emotions. I was genuinely curious (and admittedly, a tad hopeful) when I asked her, " _Me, or Gene?_ "

When she realized she had meant Gene all along, I held no grudge. I was not too disappointed. I wasn't even all that sad. It always turned out that way after all, even when he was still alive. I had always the extra. At least I was content that I finally understood what was going on through my head. I didn't attempt to do anything different. I simply acknowledged the feelings were there and left it alone, knowing that I was never going to do anything about it.

I left to bury Gene, straightened my affairs back home, and returned. Our relationship still went on as usual, as if nothing happened. Then Gene showed up during the Kosori case and I saw first hand how Mai reacted, how affected she'd been when she saw him again that she refused to see me for a while.

On Gene's side, I wasn't able to glean much information. Even while he was still alive, Gene and I never once spoke about girls. Our affairs were our own, though it wasn't like I'd have had much to contribute anyway. For the past three weeks whenever we spoke of Mai the topic was always about her abilities, purely work related, though I am at a complete loss to explain how now I am able to know for a fact that he, too, have feelings for Mai.

And knowing that gave me a slight pang in my chest.

I took out the tea bag and tossed it in the bin. I took the first sip and although my face did not blanch, I internally grimaced. It was bitter and stale. I should probably just throw the entire box. Is it too late to ask Lin to stop by that tea shop where Mai usually gets our stock?

As if to answer my rhetorical question, the doorbell suddenly rang. I dumped the rest of my tea down the drain and did a quick check of the pasta before stepping away from the kitchen. I didn't bother peering through the peep hole as I pulled the door open and began, "Lin, I was just going to call-" but I stopped mid-sentence and blinked.

 _"I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door..."_

The radio behind me sang on as we stared at each other in surprise. "Mai?"

"H-Hey, Naru."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Ahhhh! Here's the last chapter. Sorry for the wait!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Naru's P.O.V

The radio behind me sang on as we stared at each other in surprise. "Mai?"

"H-hey, Naru."

Behind her, I could see the bright yellow ambience of the city hub against the dark indigo backdrop of the night. I was at a loss as to why she would be here this late; why she would even be here at all. I had never given out our address to anybody (even though Mai has been continually pestering me for it). I inquired, curious to know how she had finally gotten a hold of my personal information, "How did you know to find this place?"

She laughed sheepishly and replied, "Oh, uhh, Mori-san texted it to me this morning... she said as a 'Christmas present'. Eheheh..."

Madoka. Figures. "And? Did you need something?"

"Sorry, is it a bad time?" When I looked at her blankly, she continued, "I just went to go buy some Christmas cake to bring to the party I'm headed to later and I thought since you and Lin-san's place turned out to be nearby, I thought I'd buy you guys some as well." She bit her lip and shyly handed me a red box, which I gingerly reached for, and then she hastily added, "I know you both don't like sweets that much, and you only eat vegetarian, so I just went for a fruit cake. I hope that's alright?"

I nodded, and after deliberating for a few seconds to myself, eventually acknowledged, "The sentiment is appreciated." Mai just smiled, most likely she anticipated my lukewarm enthusiasm at her gesture and was at least glad I tried to express my gratitude.

"Uhm, ok, so I guess I'll just be going now... Please also tell Lin-san I said 'Merry Christmas'..." I waited a bit before replying since she seemed to want to say something more, but all she did was let out a sigh. When she started rocking on her heels back and forth and failed to meet my eyes that she had no trouble meeting just a few seconds before, I had to fight down an urge to smirk. As always, Mai's face is effortlessly readable. She clearly did not want to leave just yet, but was too afraid to say anything else in fear of being too forward.

With a sigh, I pulled the door open wider and asked, "You can tell him yourself. He's out at the moment so you'll have to wait, but no doubt he'll be back before you have to head out to your appointment." Her smile widened and she nodded excitedly, stepping inside beside me as I closed the door softly behind us.

She gave the living room a customary glance as she removed her shoes and mused at how it was just as she expected-extremely neat and empty. "I can totally see you and Lin-san living here. By the way, where did Lin-san head off to? Or is it a secret?"

I sighed. "He just went out to go grocery shopping."

Mai planted her slim arms on her hips and sneered, "Do you always make others do your chores for you?"

"It's called 'task delegation'. I am the boss, after all."

She scoffed and echoed my words sarcastically, and then, as if it was something she'd been itching to bring up, she turned to me and asked, pointing at my apron, "Why are you wearing that thing?"

"Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be stupid like you."

"What did you say?!"

"Why else would I be wearing an apron, Mai? You should really try to exercise your brain more or your mental capacity will just continue to degenerate."

Her face reddened to almost match the hue of her hair as she gnashed her teeth and stomped on the floor. I smirked. This sight will never fail to amuse me. After I internally counted to ten, she eventually calmed down (as usual) and commented with just the slightest bit of annoyance, "I just never thought I'd see the day you decide to do some manual labor that has nothing to do with ghost hunting. I never knew you were capable of cooking."

"That still stands to be tested, my 'capability' at cooking, that is."

Her mouth slowly transitioned into a grin, obviously pleased at my rare show of humility, and decided an award was necessary so she decided to compliment my appearance. "You actually look good in that, you know?"

"Yes. And I also know you're quite aware that _anything_ looks good on me," I replied back coolly and her face was rapidly getting exasperated again. Satisfied with our exchange, I walked back towards the kitchen and placed the box of cake onto the dinner table before turning to check on my currently boiling pasta. I commented off-handedly, "Lin doesn't trust me with cooking, so he's most likely rushing to get back home."

She skipped towards me and asked cheerily, "Well what are you making?"

"Lasagna."

"That's all? Won't you be having your Christmas Eve dinner?"

"This is just normal dinner. Lin and I are used to having the Christmas meal being eaten for dinner on the 25th. He's buying the ingredients for whatever meal he has planned out for tomorrow, though I don't suppose it's going to be anything special." I realized how I found myself, once again, humoring her by elaborting as she hummed at my response. A little put out of my realization, I suddenly ordered her to make tea in my attempt to control the situation. And maybe because I am also curious to know if indeed, Mai would be able to do something about the awful tea.

"Heh. Would I be getting paid overtime for this?"

"I'm not asking as your boss."

"And how exactly are you asking, then, huh Naru?" she asked, somewhat coyly, I think.

I answered straight, again without thought as to why I chose to say it as she was wont to always do to me, "As Oliver."

She paused for a bit and thought about what I just said. Then she asked uncertainly, "Sorry, you probably hate being called 'Naru', huh? Do you prefer we call you... well, it's a bit impolite, I feel, to call you _O-ree-vah_ since you're this apparently really famous professor. How about _Davis_ -san?"

I wrinkled my brow at how silly my real name sounded with the way she said it in her accent. "Your English really needs work, Mai."

" _O-ree-vah. O-ree-vah._ Is it really strange?"

I didn't deign to answer her as I turned off the heat and started draining the pasta.

" _O-ree-vah. Oh-ree-vah? Ah-ree-vah?"_ she repeated, trying to sound it out in different ways in her efforts to match the way I said it.

Stop saying my name."

She laughed apologetically. "Yeah, you're right. Now the name sounds weird to me and I can't help thinking, 'is that even a name'? You get what I mean, right? Here: Mai, Mai, Mai, Mai, Mai. Mai." She laughed at herself and shook her head in disbelief. "See? Right, like right now I can't help but think, 'What the heck, can I really be called _Mai_?'"

I sighed. "Perhaps you should just get started on the tea."

"Ah, roger, _Davis-san_!"

"Stop."

She turned around. "Eh? Don't tell me I say that wrong, too?" She reached over me and took the kettle to fill it with water. As I watch her perform her task, I was suddenly reminded of a similar domestic scene that played about yesterday, at Yasuhara's grandparents' home. What had I felt when I watched her and Yasuhara-san bustling about together while serving food for their guests? It had been an unpleasant, yet not altogether unfamiliar feeling. But for the time being, I pushed the thought side. It's not something I want to ruminate upon at the moment since my attention was currently being called elsewhere, and if I ever hoped to even begin to wrap my head around these emotions then it would require me to contemplate it with undivided attention.

After Mai finished setting the kettle on the stove, she turned to me and raised a brow, expecting a reply to her question. "So? What's wrong with the way I say it?"

"I dislike it."

"Why!" she demanded, but once again I didn't reply. Mai turned away angrily and muttered, "Jerk," as she took the box of tea that was already on the counter and tore open three packages. She took a whiff of it and grimaced, then set it aside and made herself welcome to rummaging through our fridge, then let out a triumphant 'aha!' when she found a lemon. She slightly pushed me aside and took over my spot by the sink, rinsing the cutting board I was previously using, and proceeded to cut the lemon in quarters.

I cleared my throat and decided to clarify with her that there was nothing wrong with the way she said it. She immediately turned around and looked at me quizically, urging me to explain further. I gave a slight shrug and said, "I just didn't like you calling me that."

Mai asked slowly, "Why?"

"Too impersonal."

"Too impersonal?" she echoed. "You know I originally decided to call you Naru instead of that fake Shibuya Kazuya name you gave me because it's short for narcissistic, right? How much more impersonal can I get, using that name? And calling you with your actual name sounds impersonal to you? That doesn't make sense."

I stared back at her as she folded her arms across her chest, demanding an answer. "I don't expect you to understand. Your brain works differently than mine, after all."

But instead of going off in a huff, as I expected her to, she walked closer to me and grabbed the cuff of my shirt. She looked up at me with big, questioning eyes and begged softly, "Then please explain it to me."

I froze at our slight contact, which made her quickly relinquish her hold on me and apologize to me. I made no effort to console her for her forwardness, but she did relax slightly when I explained myself. "I believe the others have already clarified this: _Noll_ is a nickname for Oliver. Knowing how awful your English pronunciation is, it's easy to pretend you're just mispronouncing my nickname. Going with that, Davis sounds more impersonal."

Mai, surprisingly, appeared to be extremely saddened by my revelation. Have I said something to dampen her mood that much? She murmured, "I don't like that you have to pretend that you're hearing me say your name. But you're right, my pronunciation is awful and even if I wanted to, I can't say your name properly..."

"So just stick to 'Naru' then."

She smiled at me and announced with determination, "I will get better, just watch. One day, I'll say your name right. But in the meantime, I want you to know that I will continue to call you Naru because that name has become important to me... Even though it was originally meant to tease you, it's still a nickname _I've_ given you and..." she turned red again, "and... it's special to me... and makes me so happy that you decided to accept it." Right after those words, she turned swiftly back around and resumed her tea preparation quietly, no doubt berating herself for saying something she'd deem embarrassing. I let her have a few moments to collect herself.

Cooking the sauce would have to wait, I decided, as I took out two small plates and set them on the table. By the time Mai finished, I had already served two slices of cake for us to enjoy with our tea. I motioned for her to take a seat in front of me, and she took it silently.

She pursed her lips and said quietly, "This cake was for you and Lin-san."

"Lin wouldn't mind."

We sank back into silence as we ate the cake. It was actually quite decent, as far as desserts go. Not too sweet on the palate. I took a sip of the tea and was again pleasantly surprised to find that its taste was vastly different from how it was when I brewed it myself. What else besides lemon did she put? How long did she steep it for? I was planning on asking her the answer to these questions, honestly curious as I was to know, when I realized that she was also contemplating something to herself. I could make out from the tiny movements of her eyebrows that she made her mind up about something, and when she raised her eyes to look at me, we ended up catching each others' gaze. Her eyes were bright, cinnamon-colored orbs.

"Naru..." she began, her voice small. "Do you know why I came here?"

I could have been a smart aleck and replied, _To bring me cake,_ but I refrained. It seemed the question was loaded and the answer much more complicated, given the way she began. I had an inkling where this conversation was headed, and frankly, I would like nothing more than to clarify a few things, even if to just straighten out a few things for myself. I replied carefully, "Because it's Christmas."

She smiled at my answer and nodded. "Yes. I was hoping to spend some time..."

"... With me," I finished, when she trailed off. Mai got a bit flustered and took a moment to compose herself by drinking her tea, but made it clear that I got it right.

"Remember what I said yesterday?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that. You are quite talkative and say a lot of things."

She frowned in annoyance for a split second, but then decided to ignore my remark. "That Japanese Christmas is different from your version of Christmas," she insisted and I nodded. "Well, I am Japanese after all, so my version of Christmas... Ne, do you understand, Naru?" The smile she had on was calm, content, and so unsettingly devoid of any expectation. It was clear she was determined to make me understand her confession, yet believed it would most likely just be a one-sided conversation.

I understood exactly what she was saying, but I didn't want to help her out any more than I already had. I wanted to hear her say it again, even if it was just likely to be another confused attempt. "No, explain," I stated.

She fell for my lie and sighed. "Christmas Eve is a romantic holiday in Japan and I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you." She paused. "My feelings for you are real, Naru."

I simply stared at her. I knew what she was going to say all along, but for some reason I was still mildly surprised, and for the first time, utterly lost and torn between several conflicting thoughts swirling inside me.

What about Gene? All along Mai had been looking for Gene in me. She mistakenly thought that her 'dream Naru's kindness was something the 'real' me truly had but kept well hidden, and when she realized I am me and the kind Naru was Gene, her affections redirected its course to its proper owner. And after all, it is really Gene that Mai needs, I think, for he's the kinder twin, the one capable of showering her with affections, the one better suited to match her persona.

And surely she knew Gene felt the same way about her? Gene, who lost his life far too soon and had his future stolen from him. Gene, my brother, the only one who truly understood me inside and out. Could I really allow myself to imagine a future with the person he held affections for? I, who could by default win, simply because I am alive and he isn't? Even though it was physically impossible for them to be with each other, their memories and interactions had been real. It would not be right for me to steal what belonged to Gene simply because we had the same face.

But what confounds me is how affected and agitated I'd become just recently at this turn of events, even though I had been initially numb to the rejection. I had done nothing, knowing her affections were meant elsewhere, and was perfectly content with just understanding my own emotions. I had suspected Mai's feelings for Gene was reciprocated, but it wasn't until I confirmed it myself, that my feelings suddenly awoke in me this fit of jealousy and regret. Because surely this was jealousy. I also felt it strongly yesterday, when I thought I lost her forever to Yasuhara-san. It had been a very sobering revelation, that while I denied myself and worried about hurting Gene, other men are free to come in and convince her to change her mind. Not that I could blame her for it. She was free to think for herself after all, so if Gene is unable to give her the happiness she deserves due to physical circumstances, and if I am unable to do so due to all manners of circumstances, then she should be allowed to look for her own happiness elsewhere.

But there is one person I've neglected to take into consideration in all this: myself. Which is ironic, seeing that people's top choice word to use when defining me is 'narcissist'.

What did I want? I wanted Mai to be happy. I wanted Gene to be happy. For that to happen, they needed each other. But I wanted Mai for myself. Yet I didn't want this to come between Gene and I. But _I_ wanted to be happy.

Since I looked exactly like Gene, it could be possible she is able to spare at least _some_ real feelings for me and I found myself strangely hoping for it. But that thought also irked me. I've had no qualms about being stuck in Gene's shadow in all the years we've been together, but now, the possibility of being liked second to Gene, as his replacement, did not settle right with me at all.

What to do with all these information? How can I sort it better so that I can logically arrive at a conclusion as to what I should do?

Finally I spoke. "Are you certain you're not getting confused again? The last time you said it, you had meant it for Gene." I watched her flinch at my brusqueness. "Mai," I continued, a little bit more forcefully this time, "Me, or Gene?"

She looked down and closed her eyes, carefully weighing her words. After a few seconds of silence, she said, "You were right to ask me that back then. I was confused. Well, that was to be expected, really, since both of you were lying to me about your identities." Mai managed to throw me a small, sad smile. "But now I have a better understanding and I will answer you honestly: I do like Gene. I like Gene."

Unlike before, I now felt hollow. I now realized that the reason why I was able to take it in stride before was due to the fact that I had plenty of things happening at the same time, and I never had the chance to fully process the situation. I nodded in understanding and was about to stand up to begin working on the sauce, when she grabbed my hand, making me pause in place. She didn't recoil at my flinch; her eyes shone at me in full determination and I realized she was not yet done.

"Naru. I like Gene. But it's Naru that I love." Her hands gripped mine tighter. "You are the one who's been with me in all my waking moments. You are the one who reached out to me and gave me my job. You are the one who taught me a lot of things, who exposed me to all sorts of exciting experiences. You are the one who saved me from all the troubles I've been in. You're the one who's teased me, made me angry, made me worry, made me blush, made me happy.

No doubt you thought I've been looking for Gene in you-I thought that too, initially. But I've had a lot of time to think about it and I realized, since I had absolutely no idea my dream Naru was a completely different person, if you think about it, I'd actually been forcing the image of Naru into Gene. Not that it's any better, and I really owe Gene an apology, but it's Naru I've been seeing everywhere. It's Naru I've been thinking about all along. And although I became infatuated with the image of Gene, it was with the assumption that it was _you_ acting kindly, which, I know, you _are_ capable of. And honestly, nothing else so far had made me blush harder than that moment when you smiled at me."

I noted with some amusement, how her face flushed differently this time, unlike the way it usually did when I made her angry. Right now, the hue softened her features and seemed to give her a kind of glow.

This new confession, made for me, clarified a few things in my mind. One: Mai was actually capable of introspection. Two: I did not mind the feel of her hand against mine (although this one I already somewhat knew. We have already held hands like this during the Kirishima case, after all). Three: I knew now what _I_ wanted-everyone else be damned, even Gene.

I had not spoken a word through it all and I could tell she was beginning to worry. In response, I squeezed her hand back and held her gaze. I was about to say something when her obnoxious ringtone, in the voice of Bou-san's over enthusiastic screech, suddenly broke the moment.

 _Jou-chan, your phone is ringing! Answer it! Jou-chan, your phone is ringing! Answer it! Jou-chan your phone is-_

I pulled my hand away from hers and Mai immediately looked at me with apologetic eyes, silently pleading me to excuse the interruption and to be willing to pick the conversation up again after. I simply shrugged and stood up, deciding that now would be a good time to get started on the pasta. I didn't want Lin questioning why I hadn't been able to at least prepare that much.

Behind me, Mai answered the phone. "Hello? Yasuhara-kun? Ah... yes. I did get ready..."

So she will be attending that party with Yasuhara-san. Lin should be here soon, but it really shouldn't matter that much if she is able to tell him her message in person or not; if she needed to go, then she should go.

I poured a little bit of oil into the pan and let it warm up before sauteing the garlic and onions. The aroma wafted into the air and I knew from Lin's previous experience, that although this smelled good now, in a couple of hours the smell that clung to your clothes and hair would be nauseating. Mai should probably stay away from the kitchen, if she still had another place she needed to be in.

"Well, no, I'm not home, actually. I had stepped out to buy cake for the party, but I got sidetracked. I'm somewhere else at the moment, but if you really want me to come to the party..." Mai's voice trailed and it was obvious she wasn't too enthused about going to the party.

I looked back at her and raised my brows. I said in a soft, low voice so only she could hear me, "If you don't want to go, why don't you just say so."

She covered the receiver and replied in a voice just barely above a whisper, "Because I have no excuse. If I don't go to the party, Yasuhara-kun will just drag me because I'll just be at my apartment celebrating Christmas all alone, anyway."

"You could spend it here."

Her eyes widened and her entire face lit up. She removed her hand on the phone and resumed her conversation. "A-actually, Yasuhara-kun, I'm really sorry but I don't think I can come today, after all."

I turned back to the pot and threw the mushrooms and bell peppers together. I didn't know how long I was supposed to wait for, but after a full minute, knowing that the taste of raw mushroom and bell pepper were not so terrible just in case I did this part wrong, I popped open the sauce bottle and dumped its contents into the pan, letting it simmer for a bit.

"Something just came up... No! I'm not lying. Really, I'm doing something at the moment." Mai stomped angrily on the ground and reiterated, " _Really!_ I'm not just saying that to get away from the party. No, I'm not alone right now. I'm with... a friend... and they asked me to stay to spend Christmas with them. Agh, Yasuhara-kun, I _promise_ you that I will _not_ be alone and this isn't just some ploy to ditch you! Which friend? Ahh, that's..."

I took the phone from her hand and reiterated into the receiver, "Yasuhara-san. Mai is unable to attend the party with you as I've asked her to spend it with me instead."

" _Wait, who's this? It sounds like... Shibuya-san?"_ his voice sounded incredulous. " _Wait, you guys aren't at the office doing work stuff, right? Because that would be really awful for Mai._ "

"No, I assure you, we are not working."

There was a pause on the line, no doubt Yasuhara-san's mind was quickly reeling about at this new information I'd so willingly shared. Then, surprisingly, he relented. " _Okay then, Merry Christmas to you both and hopefully I'll see you both tomorrow. Try not to have_ too much _fun and stay safe,"_ he insinuated provocatively before disconnecting the line.

I turned to Mai and admitted, "Yasuhara-san is... formidable and quite infuriating." She laughed heartily and agreed.

"He knows how to get under people's skins. We're lucky he's mostly on our side."

Silence reigned again and only the small bubbles popping from my simmering sauce could be heard. I turned off the heat again and set to layering the components of my lasagna.

Mai touched my elbow softly and asked demurely, "What... what does this mean... for us?"

"If it's a relationship you're looking for, I'm not confident of my abilities to meet your expectations."

She snorted. "What's this? Twice in a day Naru exhibits self-doubt?" The hand she had gently placed on my elbow shifted its position and instead clutched at the fabric, slightly tugging by arm back. "I don't expect everything to ride on you. We're both new at this."

"Then I suppose it's something we both will be working on as we go along."

Her eyes twinkled. "So this means? You and me?"

"Whatever this means."

She pouted. "Okay, I'll try to be patient with you, but promise you'll work on your end a little harder. I want to know, and want to _hear_ from you, whether or not this means we are dating. Did you accept my confession? Did I become your girlfriend?"

I paused my work and turned my body towards her, our bodies so close to each other that I could smell her strawberry shampoo. "Yes. I did. And yes."

Mai smiled and murmured, "Okay, that's a bit better. We can still work on it, but it's an improvement."

She eyed my lips and seeing her do that made me unconsciously start mirroring her actions. Soon, I found myself leaning down and her tilting her head up, both of us in search of each others' lips, when suddenly we heard the door unlock and it opened, Lin's tall frame passing through the threshold and carrying a few bags in his arms. His face betrayed no surprise and no emotion as he greeted the two of us. I knew he saw the almost intimate moment before but just chose to ignore it, or at least, not bring it up. I greeted him with the same non-emotion he gave me, which was usually how our interaction went anyway.

As expected, only Mai was flustered. "A-ah, Lin-san! Hello! Good evening! Ah, we weren't... there wasn't...!"

I saw a small, thin smile pass through his face but he was able to keep his control. He ignored her spluttering and walked toward the kitchen, depositing the bags on the table and moving to take my place in preparing the dinner. I took the hint and ushered Mai out of the kitchen area and toward the door. I grabbed my coat and threw it on, saying, "We will head out for a bit. We will be back in time for dinner."

Lin nodded and made himself busy.

When we stepped out of the door, I planted a soft, chaste kiss on Mai's lips, taking her by complete surprise. She flushed from embarrassment, but surprisingly, rather than addressing the kiss I just stole from her, she asked, "Where do you plan on going?"

I shrugged. "I don't have anywhere particularly planned. I just didn't want to do that in front of Lin."

Mai grinned. "How about we just walk around the block for a while? I don't think it'll take him long to cook the food, so we shouldn't stay out too long." I nodded and walked on, but she suddenly bumped close into me and slipped her hand shyly into mine. "Is this okay with you?"

"It doesn't bother me. We've done this before."

"That's true! You held my hand then! I was really happy, even though I knew you did it because you had to make sure we didn't get separated."

"I didn't have to hold your hand like that, Mai. I could have just as easily grabbed you by your wrist."

She squeezed my hand. "So you just wanted to hold my hands then?"

I didn't answer, but I knew she understood my silence to mean yes.

"Naru? Next time you kiss me you don't have to steal it."

It was dark and no one was around to see us, so I paused in my steps and I turned to her, cupping her chin gently and bringing her lips close to mine. I murmured against her, "Is this okay with you?"

She hummed and smiled serenely before planting the kiss herself. Her lips brushed mine, softly and uncertainly at first, but eventually we both became more confident and we pressed deeper into the kiss. After running out of breath, we separated a few centimeters away, but I still held her chin and kept her close to me.

In a smug tone, I asked her, "I chose to ignore it before, but what's this about you liking Gene and loving me at the same time?"

She giggled, sending her breath tickling my lips. "Don't be jealous."

I looked at her in astonishment. "I am not jealous, Mai," I lied with my best poker face that I knew even Gene would not be able to accurately ascertain.

"You probably won't understand, but crushes are harmless. And it's because I'm still in that mildly confused state, so you'll have to excuse me, but I did think he was you for an entire year, you know. But rest assured, I only have my heart reserved for you, Naru. It's always been you." She gave me another kiss. I think I could get used to this feeling.

"Acceptable answer, for now," I said. "I don't like sharing."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _It was really difficult trying to write Oliver's conflicting emotions coherently on paper. I think Oliver isn't dense, so he knows what's going on, but what's stopping him from liking Mai was the fact that he cared so much about these two people and didn't want to cause any trouble. But of course, he is also prideful and knows what he wants, so everything is just a mess. So for me, I wanted him to say, 'fuck it' and go for it!_

 _Thank you so much for your support so far and for taking the time to read this! I have a few ideas planned out that could be related to this plot line, so please look out for that, though I don't know when I'll be able to post._

 _If you liked this, and haven't already, please read my main project,_ **Game, Set, and Match!**. _My profile pic is actually an image of Naru and Mai in that AU universe._


End file.
